I'll be waiting for you
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Jean Valjean passava a maior parte do tempo recluso agora, sozinho, esperando... Javert já devia ter vindo buscá-lo.


**Título: **I'll be waiting for you  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **To deliver the world; (Pré)Slash M/M, Drama; RA (Javert sobrevive); Drama .  
**Advertências: **Spoilers; desrespeito as leis da física e da biologia ksksks  
**Resumo: **Jean Valjean passava a maior parte do tempo recluso agora, sozinho, esperando... Javert já devia ter vindo buscá-lo.

**I'll be waiting for you**

Jean Valjean passava a maior parte do tempo recluso agora, sozinho, esperando... Javert já devia ter vindo buscá-lo. Já salvara o jovem Marius e este se casara com sua bela Cossete, estavam felizes, longe dele e de seus crimes... já a tempo demais... onde estava Javert?

Aquele homem parecia ter uma habilidade especial, até sobrenatural para encontrá-lo e os dias passavam... Ainda hoje se pegava pensando na última vez em que o vira, perto da barricada, depois de salvá-lo sem pedir nada em troca... Sabia que ele não estava longe por isso... Ele viria prendê-lo a qualquer minuto, decerto... Ainda se surpreendia e achava difícil de acreditar que o Inspetor realmente não o prendera naquele momento, nem atirara, sequer se mexera...

Como dissera, agora ele estava morando sozinho, mal saía, só uma vez a cada uma ou duas semanas para comprar comida e dar esmola aos pobres... Tinha mais que o suficiente para viverem poucos anos, que eram o que lhe restavam mesmo. Estava considerando, na verdade, doar mais caso ficasse doente...

Num dia desses em que estava fora de casa, acabou entreouvindo algumas conversas que lhe chamaram a atenção. Falavam de um homem que fora resgatado das águas mais morto do que vivo e agora estava sendo cuidado no que tinha de mais parecido com um hospital naquele lugar. A maioria dos ferimentos havia sarado, mas o tal homem sofria de uma febre persistente que o consumia e a qual nada parecia ajudar, só restava esperar e isso significava mais tempo com aquele leito sendo ocupado, sendo que casos mais graves pareciam precisar de cuidado urgente... Não foi nada disso que o surpreendeu. Infelizmente, tal situação era até comum. O que atraiu seu interesse foi a descrição que deram do homem... Atiçou tanto sua curiosidade que logo se viu pegando o caminho do hospital ao invés do da sua casa.

Seu desvio foi recompensado quando suas suspeitas se provaram verdadeiras. O tal homem era ninguém menos que o Inspetor Javert.

Ficara horas observando o rosto do outro, como se querendo ter certeza do que já sabia apenas olhando-o por poucos segundos. Uma das freiras que auxiliavam os médicos não demorou em notar-lhe. Era algo duplamente incomum. Ele estar ali e ter alguém no leito desse homem, que segundo ela, ninguém sabia quem era, nem como se machucara, tampouco aparecera visitas as quais pudessem esclarecer o assunto.

Quase casualmente e um pouco preocupada, ela também confirmou os comentários das pessoas da cidade: o leito precisava ser desocupado com urgência, não podiam esperar mais que essa febre baixasse. Inclusive, ela se sentiu confortável e confiante o suficiente para também confirmar o que temia: logo o médico ia deixar o pobre homem a própria sorte, inconsciente como ainda estava até, abandonando-o na rua.

Valjean mal conseguiu conter a indignação e manter a compostura ao ouvir absurdo tão cruel. Sabia que se contasse quem Javert era este seria atendido com toda a mordomia e pompa possível. Em sua mente era claro que nem o mais pobre dos mendigos merecia ser tratado tão mal como esse médico queria. Confirmou com a freira que nada mais era possível de se fazer do ponto de vista clínico, nem mesmo se tivessem mais remédios essenciais como os que faltavam, só restava esperar, usar panos e cobertas para que a febre baixasse por si.

Ele então mentiu, quebrando uma promessa que fizera a si mesmo depois de ter confessado seu passado ao seu genro; e assim conseguiu tirar Javert dali. Ofereceu um leito em sua casa, dizendo que estava lá sobrando enquanto podia ser posto para bom uso numa boa ação. Era, na verdade, sua própria e humilde cama, ele dormiria no chão se fosse preciso, o outro precisava mais que suas velhas costas.

Inventou qualquer coisa sobre o outro, acrescentando que o conhecia de vista ou bem pouco, não precisou repetir a história para o médico, o qual se apressou em liberar o paciente aos seus cuidados, emprestando a contragosto seu zelador e carroça do hospital, além de uma maca velha para tirar Javert mais confortavelmente até seu novo destino.

Já era tarde da noite agora, poucos dias depois do ocorrido, e lá ia Jean molhar novamente o tecido antes de recolocá-lo na testa do enfermo, para, em seguida, sentar-se numa cadeira gasta, mas até confortável, perto da cama. De óculos no rosto e um de seus livros favoritos –o pouco luxo que se permitira ao deixar Cossete- na mão, começou a ler.

Nas primeiras noites, ele passara o tempo quase todo vigiando o outro, arrumando uma coisa e outra, querendo deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. Isso não durou muito, pois cada vez ficava mais hábil e rápido a realizar cada tarefa e ajudar a qualquer necessidade e se encontrava com o resto da noite livre.

Algumas vezes, Jean dormia, mas tudo o que tinha era a cadeira ou o chão e depois de uma noite em que Javert quase se machucara, a febre tendo aumentado ao ponto de ter ficado se remexendo em delírio, não ousava mais deixar o aposento por mais tempo do que o necessário para buscar alguma coisa ou para comer.

Então ele passou a sentar ali, perto da cama e, quando não conseguia dormir, pegava um livro. De início, lia em silêncio, só para si, entretanto, em algum momento viu-se lendo em voz alta, não ousando se questionar se era ou não ouvido.

Javert já esperara tantas vezes, enquanto ele, Valjean, fugia para cumprir outras promessas ao invés de cumprir sua sentença.

Era a sua vez de esperar por Javert.

**The End.**


End file.
